


Thoughts

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Oh, Voldemort! [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Lucius is lucky he's pretty.





	Thoughts

"Severus, I've been thinking..."

"Did it hurt?"

"This is _serious_!"

"I'm sure."

"Are... are we the _bad guys_?"

"Lucius..."

"Like, I know we're _called_ the Dark side but that's by the enemy - that's _their_ perspective - but then I started thinking..."

"You _really_ must stop doing that."

"No, but listen... look!" He rolled his sleeve up to show the Dark Mark on his forearm. "That's a _skull,_ Severus! T hey don't have good connotations, and neither do snakes, and... and we're called the Deatheaters - _Death Eaters_ \- does that sound like a name you'd give the good guys? Or does it sound like we're cannibals?"

"Lucius, I cannot even _begin_ to explain how much of a dunderhead you are..."

"I have more proof..."

"Lucius, you don't _need_ proof! We _are_ the bad guys! We follow a man who wants to euthanise most of the world! We torture people who disagree with us for fun and we use _Unforgivable_ curses. What part of _that_ makes you think we are the good guys in the first place?"

"Well the Dark Lord said... wait _D_ _ark Lord_... we _are_ the bad guys."

"Oh for gods sake." Severus face palmed.


End file.
